Nnoitra Jiruga
Nnoitra Jiruga (Sometimes romanized as Nnoitora Gilga) is the fifth Espada in Aizen's army. Appearance Nnoitra is one of the tallest characters in the series, with a height of over seven feet. He is much stronger than his slim figure would suggest. Nnoitra has long, straight black hair and slanted grey eyes. He, like Shinji Hirako, often shows his teeth in his facial expressions. His uniform is quite different from the other Espada's, containing a large "spoon" right around his head and shoes with curved toes. Nnoitra's hollow hole and masked remnants are both in and around his right eye, which is concealed by an eyepatch. His tattoo is placed on his very long tongue. Personality Nnoitra has shown to be a very insecure Arrancar. He very defensive when it comes to others trying to help him -feeling that they're pitying him. Much of this may stern from his relationship with Neliel. According to Kubo, both had a habit of antagonizing one another. Neliel essentially saw herself as Nnoitra's babysitter, and he in turn hated her with a passion for it. He tells Tesla that his hatred for her was due to her being a woman that was stronger than he was. But it seems he was either lying, or only told a half-truth, because we haven't seen him display any extra animosity toward Harribel, who is also ranked above him. She does reprimand him a bit during the Espada meeting, and he then fires back with a snarky comment, but seemed to pay no mind to her until then. Nnoitra also seems to be a bit perverse as well, taking much interest in how Ulquiorra is handling Orihime -asking if he'd disciplined her yet, and referring to her as "pet." He also decided to silence Orihime by shoving his fingers into her mouth, rather than merely covering it. Combat Skills Offense: According to Kubo, Nnoitra is the best fighter in the Espada. He is able to heavily wound Kenpachi Zaraki even after his eyepatch has been torn off. Defense: According to himself and backed up by Kubo, his Hierro is the strongest among the Espada. Additionally, his long weapon allows him to keep his distance from an opponent in the event that they could harm him. His defensive abilities are multiplied in his Ressurrecion, which give him six arms capable of High Speed Regeneration. Mobility: Nnoitra is at least agile enough to fight with six limbs at once. Reitsu: Nnoitra is the 5th Espada and has Reitsu large enough to go head-to-head with Kenpachi Zaraki when he's not holding back. *Cero: Nnoitra's Cero is yellow and fired from his tongue. Intelligence: While not especially known for his intelligence, he is a very cunning fighter. He states that he dodges attacks "on instinct" and takes the precaution of having his Fraccion restrain Orihime Inoue to avoid interference in his fight. Strength: As mentioned previously, he is strong enough to pose a threat to Kenpachi Zaraki with one-handed strikes. Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters